D
is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 30. Synopsis To get to Mt. Coronet, the group travels through Eterna Forest to reach Eterna City. However, on their way, Diamond and Pearl encounter a strange mansion, where creepy things are happening. Chapter Plot In the eastern Sinnoh region lies a maze of trees, known as Eterna Forest. The dark forest causes most people to refuse to venture beyond. Diamond, Pearl and missy go to that forest, which makes Pearl worry if they are on the right path, while missy is relaxing and Diamond is eating food. Pearl rips the food from Diamond's hands, to listen to him, but missy leisurly claims they can figure their way without so much noise. Pearl checks the map to see which places they passed, and explains they have to reach Eterna City to go to Mt. Coronet, and have to pass through Eterna Forest. However, Pearl doesn't see any recorded paths through the forest. Diamond giggles, which annoys Pearl, as he found Diamond reading comic books on a makeshift bed. Diamond shows that they have to rest, since the path to Eterna City is a long one. He also shows it is not a comic book that he received, but the "Taurina Omega Secret Encyclopedia". Missy wonders what is that, and Pearl explains it is a cartoon that Diamond is fond of. Diamond is happy, since he never missed an episode since they started off their journey. Diamond shows the travel guide to Pearl, who becomes creeped out that nobody can pass through Eterna Forest in a day, especially if there are no hotels on their way. Diamond places his hands on Diamond, yelling to him that he should've mentioned this way earlier, and orders missy to stay where she is. Away from missy, Pearl thinks missy will be grossed out by camping outdoors, since they always stayed in a hotel, and does not tolerate a woman's scream. Much to their surprise, they find a lone mansion, and encounter two suspicious people. Pearl asks for their help, but gets terrified when they disappear right in front of them. Missy is amazed, seeing the boys found a place for stay, despite the guide stating there were no hotels. Inside, Diamond and Pearl perform their double act. Pearl mentions trading, so Diamond offers Munchlax. Pearl asks what does he want in return, and gets scared when Diamond mentions his soul. Pearl reminds they have to exchange Pokémon, and gives Chatler for Lax. Diamond asks of Pearl to take care of his Lax, and his face turns grim, for he'll take *real* care of Chatler. The two look around, and aren't terrified of this room so much, unlike the other ones. Pearl thinks the two people they saw earlier were just figures of his imagination. Diamond is preparing tea for missy, surprising Pearl that she wants tea at this place. A Gastly appears behind the two, and disappears when they look behind. Diamond and Pearl feel like someone was watching them. The two go to visit missy, but encounter a bunch of Gastly. The boys scream, as they get attacked. Pearl notices some energy emitting from a point, which is quite hot. Since the Pokédex does not identify anything, Pearl fears it is an actual ghost. Chatler goes to use Fury Attack, but passes through the point. Chimler uses Ember, but the energy evades that attack. Pearl fears the energy will attack missy, too, and finds the energy at the chandelier. Chatler uses Ember, but the energy evades, and goes through kitchen appliances: the stove, the fridge and the washing machine. Pearl sees these all are electrical devices. Chimler uses Ember at the fridge. Pearl wishes to know its move pattern, and asks Diamond, who is gone. Pearl goes to find Diamond, but gets overwhelmed by the Gastly. He sees the Gastly are attracted by the energy, and are causing trouble. Pearl runs out of the room, and sees the door slamming behind him. He is glad to see Diamond, who sees the energy inside the television. Pearl notices the energy has calmed down, and thinks Diamond has damaged it, who admits he predicted this would be the final device the energy would jump into. Diamond senses this energy is controlling the house: he reminds the people they saw resembled the villains from Taurina Omega, episode eight. With that info, Diamond thought the energy would be drawn to the TV, and once it went inside, he had Tru and Lax unplug the TV. Pearl applauds Diamond for solving this. However, missy arrives, commenting that the boys are loud, and that she didn't get her tea. Diamond gives some tea and sweet bean jelly. He gives some to Pearl, saying a "jelly for his belly". Missy chuckles, but stops, as Pearl eyes her. He accuses her, but missy denies anything. The next morning, Pearl sees they could not identify the Pokémon from the TV. Still, he is glad nobody is injured, and the group leaves the mansion. However, none of them knew that they'd return to the mansion, and face the same energy - a Pokémon - they trapped in the TV. Debuts Pokémon *Rotom (silhouette) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 30 chapters